GI Joe Application
by Angela Changy
Summary: How would your first day as a Joe go? Here's a simple application that will allow you to find out. Rated M for safety later on and there are no set in stone relationships until a result is posted and that's only for that one result.Roman,Adv,Mystery combo (Repost from my DemonaNocturna account)
1. Application Example

**G.I. JOE APPLICATION**

**ALL APPLICATIONS WILL BE SENT TO GENERAL HAWKE AND HE WILL ASSIGN YOU TO A TEAM. IF HE APPROVES YOU,YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY SEND YOU TO TEAM ALPHA. IF YOU ARE DENIED YOU WILL BE SENT TO A LOWER CLASS TEAM. TO SIGN UP SEND THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION TO THE FOLLOWING EMAIL ADDRESS AND YOUR APPLICATION WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO GENERAL HAWKE. WE DO HOPE TO SEE SOME OF YOU IN OUR SPECIAL OPS GROUP. YOU MAY VOICE WHICH TEAM YOU WISH TO BE APART OF AND IF THERE IS A NAME THAT POPS OUT AS A POSSIBLE CRUSH WE WILL NEED TO BE INFORMED OF THAT AS WELL. GOOD LUCK AND WE ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU SOON. ALL TEAM NAMES AND MEMBERS ARE LISTED BELOW.**

**YO JOE!**

**TEAM ALPHA**

**GENERAL HAWKE**

**DUKE**

**RIPCORD**

**SCARLETT**

**SNAKE EYES**

**DEMONA NOCTURNA (My OC)**

**HEAVEY DUTY**

**TAMMY JACKSON (Friend OC)**

**BREAKER**

**TEAM BETA**

**LT. FALCON**

**DIAL TONE**

**SNOW JOB**

**JINX**

**KAMAKURA**

**QUICK KICK**

**LONG RANGE**

**TEAM GAMMA**

**LT. STONE**

**MAINFRAME**

**TUNNEL RAT**

**DUSTY**

**WILD BILL**

**ROADBLOCK**

**SHIPWRECK**

**TEAM DELTA**

**SPIRIT**

**BEACH HEAD**

**ALPINE**

**BAZOOKA**

**AIRBORN**

**AIRTIGHT**

**FLINT**

**LADY JAYE**

**PLEASE SEND THIS INFORMATION**

**NAME:**

**LOOKS:(PICTURE OR DISCRIPTION)**

**HAIR:**

**EYES:**

**SKIN:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT:**

**ANY OTHER PHYSICAL SIGNS:**

**CLOTHING:**

**HISTORY:**

**REASON FOR WANTING TO BE A JOE:**

**POSSIBLE CRUSH:**

**TEAM YOU WISH TO JOIN:**

**FEAR:**

**WEAPONS:**

**TALENTS:**

**WHAT TEAM YOU ARE APART OF WILL BE POSTED AT THE TOP OF YOUR RESULT AND SO WILL YOUR COMANDING OFFICER. ALSO BELOW WILL BE WHAT YOUR FIRST DAY WILL BE LIKE THANKS TO ONE OF OUR NEWEST MEMBERS,DEMONA NOCTURNA. SHE IS ALSO IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE EACH APPLICATION IS DELIVERED TO GENERAL HAWKE. WE HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON.**


	2. Tammy

_DISCLAIMER:I don't own G.I Joe characters or Tammy. She is a friends oc. Demona is my oc. I hope you enjoy._

**G.I. JOE APPLICATION**

**GENERAL HAWKE**

**TEAM ALPHA**

**NAME:MY NAME IS TAMMY JACKSON.**

**HAIR COLOR:MY HAIR IS .GOLDEN BLONDE.**

**EYE COLOR:MY EYES ARE SAPHIRE BLUE.**

**HEIGHT:I'M 5'6".**

**WEIGHT:I WEIGH 160 LBS.**

**SKIN COLOR:I HAVE CREAMY COLORED SKIN.**

**USUAL CLOTHING:I USUALLY WEAR A WHITE TANK TOP,BLACK PANTS, AND BLACK TENNI SHOES.**

**TALENTS:I CAN SING AND DANCE AS WELL AS PLAYING THE GUITAR AND DRUMS.**

**FEARS:MY FEARS CONSIST OF CLOWNS,LIGHTNING,THUNDER,AND SPIDERS.**

**HISTORY:MY PARENTS DIED WHEN I WAS YOUNG SO I WAS TAKEN TO A FOSTER HOME AND WAS NEVER ADOPTED. I HAD TO MOVE OUT WHEN I TURNED 18 AND I WANTED TO BE TRAINED AND TAUGHT HOW TO BE A MECHANIC. I NOW OWN MY OWN AUTO SHOP.**

**WEAPONS:MY WEAPONS ARE A WRENCH AND GUN.**

**PICTURE /?q=Winry&order=9&offset=24#/dl7hm9**

**I WANT MORE OUT OF LIFE AND I'M TIRED OF THE SAME THING HAPPENING EVERY DAY. I FIGURED I COULD DO SOME GOOD IN HELPING YOU FIGHT AGAINST COBRA. MOST OF THE COBRA WORKERS COME TO MY SHOP TO HAVE MOST OF THEIR VEHICLES REPAIRED SO I CAN GIVE YOU EACH WEAK POINT FOR EACH TYPE OF VEHICLE. ALSO I COULD ASSIST IN REPAIRING ANY FORM OF TRANSPORTATION. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HELP FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT. I'VE SEEN SOME CLOSE FRIENDS OF MINE SUFFER BECAUSE OF COBRA SO I KNOW WHAT KIND OF A THREAT COBRA TRUELY IS. PLEASE ALLOW ME TO HELP. NO ONE DESERVES TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF THAT MAD MAN. I KNOW THAT I'M THE LESS LIKELY PERSON YOU WOULD CONSIDER BUT IF YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF. I'M A HARD WORKER AND GET ALONG GREAT WITH THOSE WHO I'M WORKING WITH. I DO HOPE YOU CONSIDER ME AS A NEW JOE RECRUTE.**

_**APPROVED**_

**RECRUTE:X****TAMMY JACKSON**** RECRUTER:X****GENERAL ABERNATHY HAWKE**

_**All NEW RECRUTES MUST REPORT TO THE FOLLOWING LOCATION BY 0800 HOURS ON THE 19 OF JUNE. ANY RECRUTE WHO DOES NOT SHOW UP TO THIS LOCATION ON THE DOT WILL BE LEFT BEHIND AND MUST TRY TO APPLY NEXT YEAR. IF YOU ARE RECIEVING THIS THEN YOU ARE 1 OUT OF 2000 APPLICATIONS WHO HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE PART OF TEAM ALPHA. CONGRATULATIONS AND WE LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING ALONG SIDE YOU.A SEPERATE AIR CRAFT WILL DELIVER YOU BEFORE TEAM ALPHA.**_

**-No one's point of view-**

**The Joe team was awaiting the new recruit that Flint had mentioned. Demona stood by Snake Eyes,holding his hand without notice; Scarlett stood by Ripcord,holding his hand; Heavy Duty stood in between the two couples; and Duke stood by General Hawke,trying to get over the fact that Anna had left him for a normal life. The plane landed and a girl with long blonde hair; creamy skin; amazingly deep blue eyes; wearing a white tank top, black pants and shoes. Duke saw her as such a beautiful person he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Hawke walked up to her and shook her hand. "Welcome aboard. My name is General Hawke. This is Team Alpha;Duke, Ripcord, Scarlett, Heavy Duty, Snake Eyes, and Demona." He said as he pointed to each of us and we nodded our heads in confirmation. "My name is Tammy. It's a pleasure to meet you all." After introductions Scarlett escorted Tammy to her room while all the others went their separate ways;Ripcord went with Duke to the mess hall, Heavy Duty went to the training room, Hawke went to his office, and Demona and Snake Eyes went to their room.**

**-Demona's point of view-**

**I walked down the hall with Snake Eyes to the room we shared. "So what do you think of the new girl?" 'She's ok. I think Duke's taken a liking to her.' I chuckled. "As do I. Hopefully she will be better for him than Anna." 'I agree.' Snake Eyes then led me into our room; removed his mask; and pulled me into a deep, passionate, french kiss.**

**-Duke's point of view-**

**I walked into the mess hall with my closest friend,Ripcord. "So..."**

"**So what?" "So what do you think about Tammy? You practically had your eyes glued to her man." This caused me to blush. "Dude, she was hot and you know it. She's perfect for you." "It's not that simple Rip." "Duke, she can help you heal. But you have to allow her to." I sighed. Rip was right, Tammy could help heal the pain that Anna had created. I then left Rip to go find Tammy and get to know her better.**

**-Tammy's point of view-**

**Scarlett had led me to the room that I would be staying at. I looked around and saw that it was a plan white room.**

"**I hope you'll be comfortable here,"**

**I turned and looked at Scarlett.**

"**I'm sure I will. Thank you very much Scarlett."**

**She smiled then left me to make myself comfortable. Before I heard my door shut I found myself pinned to the bed. I looked up and saw the one known as Zartan smirking down at me. I tried to struggle but he was much stronger. Before anything else could happen;the door was thrown open,the alarms were sounded,and Duke had pulled Zartan off of me. I ended up blacking out after getting hit in the head with something. My final thought was 'Will Duke be alright?'.**

**-Duke's point of view-**

**Zartan had thrown a boomerang at me,which wasn't really like him. I dodged but the weapon ended up hitting Tammy in the head. I watched in fear as she fell unconcious, and I ended uo allowing Zartan to get away. Thankfully Scralett and the others has caught him. I had rushed Tammy to the medical wing and stayed by her side.**

**%3 days later%**

**-Tammy's point of view-**

**I woke up in a hospital like bed with my head wrapped in a bandage. I turned my head to the left to see Duke asleep in a chair that had been pulled up to my bed side. I slowly sat up,trying not to wake him,when Demona walked in. She smiled at me and walked over to my other side,keeping her musical crystal voice soft as silk.**

"**How are you feeling?"**

**My voice was dry and rough from thirst.**

"**Fine. Throat's dry and my head's pounding though."**

**She hands me a glass of water and soon Duke begans to stir. When he wakes up he smiles at me and Demona soon leaves us. Without a word,Duke picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He gently layed me on my bed then got on top of me. He kissed me on my lips which startled me. I didn't fight him but I soon gave in. He licked my lips,asking for permission which I gladly allowed. While I was focused on our make out session, I didn't notice him remove our clothes. By the time I noticed Duke had positioned himself at my entrance. I looked into his questioning eyes.**

"**I know that traditional sex is out dated but since this is our first together I was hoping to take this route for now."**

"**Of course. But please take it slow and easy. I'm...I'm still a virgin."**

**Duke gently kissed me.**

"**Don't worry. I will."**

**He slowly eased his length into me and stopped when he reached my hymn. He placed a tender kiss on my lips as he broke the barrier,silencing my screams of pain. He didn't move until I adjusted to his size. I moaned and my hips started to buck against his. He then began to thrust in and out slowly. As my moans of pleasure increased, so did his thrusts. It felt like we had been at it for hours when all of a sudden I felt my climax. I clung onto Duke's shoulders as my juices flowed onto his cock and soon after I felt Duke's seed fill my womb. We finally broken the passionate kiss and soon Duke started to pull out. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

"**Please,stay in me."**

**It was a plea that I thought he wouldn't grant. Boy was I wrong.**

"**Of course."**

**He slid back into me and then turned us on our sides. We fell asleep in each others arms and never spent a night alone,unless we weren't on the same mission.**

_I hope you all enjoyed this result and each result varies. Can't wait til we have another recrute. YO JOE!_


End file.
